Seduction
by creddie cailey kogan supporter
Summary: Seduction could be both a blessing or a curse...To new Hollywood actor James Diamond it was both... But when seduction and reality come head to head who will the new Hollywood actor chose? The love of his life, his new co-star?


**Seduction**

_February 14__th__ 2014_

17 year old James Diamond walked into the hallways of Seaford Middle school. Being the only openly gay teen in the High School, James had received the normal teasing and glares that people would give to him. He had actually learned to accept it. He had publically came out as gay during the freshman pep rally. He had no regrets. Not once did he ever look back on his decision to come out of the closet. And to think…If he hadn't come out of the closet, he wouldn't have been able to meet the love of his life. James was in a happy relationship with his boyfriend Logan Mitchell. The two of them had been best friends since they were babies… James was so lucky to have him in his life. The two of them balanced each other out equally. James was a risk taker and Logan was the logical and loveable nerd…When James was afraid of failing Logan would always be the one to give him the confidence he needed, and when Logan needed the extra push to take chances in life James was the one to help him out with that…

"There you are love…" Logan said as he kissed James' cheek.

"Your late…"James smiled as he turned around to face the smaller teen.

"I'm sorry…I was caught in traffic…and I wanted to be able to get you the best Valentine's Day gift…" Logan smirked.

"What on earth did you do Mitchell?" James laughed.

"I got you this…" Logan smiled.

James gasped as Logan pulled out a black box from his messenger bag. James was in disbelief…Could Logan possibly be proposing to him? James was supposed to be the one proposing…Not the other way around…

"What is that?" James questioned as Logan unveiled a silver ring with the infinity symbol going around it.

"It's a promise ring…"Logan said slipping it onto James' finger. "It's a promise that I will be with you and love you forever…" Logan smiled as he kissed James' hand.

"God I love you…" James whispered as he leaned down to kiss Logan sweetly on the lips.

The two lovebirds were about to lean in for another kiss but the warning bell to get to class interrupted them.

"Dang I hate that bell…" James cursed.

"I'll see you in English OK?" Logan laughed kissing James on the cheek.

James stared as he watched Logan walking down the hallway towards his class. People may find this a little odd, but he always thought that Logan's nerdy side was actually pretty sexy. It was what originally attracted him to the small brunette. James sighed as Logan walked away. He couldn't believe that he was so lucky to have found someone who loved him for who he was…He had been in several meaningless relationships with guys and girls…But Logan was someone who James could confidently say was his one true love. And he prayed to god that he was going to be with him forever… James was about to head off to class when he noticed that his phone was ringing.

"Hello James Diamond speaking…" James answered as he made his way to chemistry class.

"Hi James…This is Devon Summers from Brockwell Pictures…We met at the audition two weeks ago…"

"Oh yes…Nice to hear from you again sir…" James smiled.

"I am just calling to officially congratulate you…" Devon said cheerfully.

"Congratulate me…On what?" James asked curiously.

"On winning the main part in the film _One Summer…_The movie you auditioned for a couple of weeks back…"

James almost dropped his phone on the ground. Had he heard Devon right? _One Summer_ was the newest film from award winning movie screenwriter Devon Summers…It was about two teenage boys who meet during summer vacation and fall in love with each other…James had always been a fan of Devon Summers' films…And when he found out that the Minnesota raised celebrity was having an open casting call in their small town James jumped at the chance and went for it…This was a once and a lifetime opportunity and James wasn't going to simply throw it out the window…

"Did I hear you right?" James asked. He needed to hear it again to make sure that he wasn't dreaming this whole thing which could be a major possibility…

"Yes Mr. Diamond…In fact we would like to fly you out as early as next week for screen tests…" Devon stated.

"But what about school? I'm in my final year…I just can't pack up everything and leave…" James argued.

"We only need you for screen tests for now and that will only take a week…Most of the heavy work will be done in June and shooting will commence in July…We will also need you out here for Spring Break to continue screen tests…So school shouldn't be a problem…" Devon explained.

"Great! I'll see you next week then…" James said happily.

"Looking forward to it Diamond…" Devon said as he hung up.

One thing was now going through James' mind, he was excited that he had gotten his dream role. He couldn't wait to get started on the project…But another thing began creeping into his mind. How the hell was he going to break the news to Logan?

It was later that night. Logan and James were walking side by side through the city square. They had just finished another one of their amazing dates. Logan had surprised James with a candlelit dinner at his favorite restaurant. It was actually the perfect February evening outside. And for once…It was actually warm for once in the usually cold town. Logan took a look at James…Something was telling him that James was hiding something from him…But he couldn't exactly put his finger on it…James had been quite distant from him the entire day actually…He had constantly been checking his phone today…It was kind of throwing Logan off…

"Hey are you OK?" Logan asked as the two of them sat down on the park bench.

"Yeah I'm OK…" James smiled kissing Logan's cheek.

"Really? You seemed to be super distant all day today…" Logan replied.

"It's just some things have been going on in my life right now…" James said.

"Good things or bad things?" Logan asked looking concerned for his boyfriend…

"They're developing into something that could possibly be good…" James sighed. "You know I love you right?"

"Of course I do…And I love you…" Logan replied…

"And you trust me with all of your heart right?" James asked.

"James where is all of this coming from?" Logan wondered.

"Listen…You know how I auditioned for that film a couple weeks back?" James began.

"Yeah…" Logan continued..

"I got the part baby!" James smiled.

"Your kidding me!" Logan said leaning across the table and kissing his boyfriend passionately. "Is that what you were so afraid to tell me?"

"Well yeah…I start screen tests next week and I will be filming for most of the summer and then I will probably begin my acting career and you will begin medical school which means I'm gonna be in Hollywood and your gonna be in Yale or Harvard…" James began rambling.

"Baby we can make it work…People get into long distance relationships all the time…Or I can apply to Stanford or USC or UCLA they all have pretty awesome doctors programs…" Logan rambled on. "Baby this is your dream…"

"But your dream is to get into Harvard…" James sighed.

"James they invented something called cell phones…" Logan teased. "And we can FaceTime each other every day and email and text…"

"I don't wanna be so far away from you though…" James sighed.

"Baby I know it might be a challenge for us…But I promise we're gonna make this work out OK?" Logan said as he rubbed James' knuckles.

"OK…" James smiled.

"I'm so glad that your dream is finally coming true…Do you know when you start shooting?" Logan asked.

"They said around June and since this is a super long novel I feel that this shoot might drag on for quite a while…" James began.

"Maybe I can come pay you a surprise visit when you begin shooting…" Logan smirked.

"I'd like that…"

~Los Angeles California~

18 year old Carlos Garcia had just gotten word that he had been cast in one of his most favorite novels film adaption. Carlos immediately ran towards his apartment complex eager to share the news to his mami and papi. Carlos bolted up the three flights of steps to his apartment. Sylvia Garcia was busy in the kitchen.

"Hi mijo how was your meeting with your manager today?" Sylvia said kissing her sons cheek.

"It went great! I got cast in the movie I auditioned for yesterday." Carlos said excitedly.

"That's wonderful baby!" Sylvia smiled. "What's it about?"

"Um it's about a 18 year old who gets drafted off to war and falls in love with one of the nurses in Iraq…" Carlos lied.

He wouldn't dare tell his parents the truth about what the film truly was about. The Garcia family came from a really strong religious family. And if his father ever found out about the new film, he knew that all hell was going to break loose. His father strongly detested gay men. He believed that they had a special place in hell just waiting for them.

"That sounds like a lovely story baby…I'm so happy for you it looks like your acting career is finally taking off…" Sylvia smiled. "Now why don't I make you your favorite dinner to celebrate?"

"I'd like that…" Carlos smiled.

Carlos walked towards his bedroom and fell down on his bed. He had the absolutely perfect life. He was currently set to star in one of the most popular book series film adaption and he was set to start shooting a new TV show soon. Not only was his career getting started he was in a committed relationship with his current girlfriend Stephanie King. The two of them had been going out for about two years now. And those two years were easily one of the best two years of his life. Carlos had seriously considered starting a future with her. Stephanie's 18th birthday was going to be during their high school graduation which was a week away. Carlos had been debating if he should pop the question that night.

"Carlos mijo dinner's ready!" Emilio Garcia called out to his son.

"Coming papi…" Carlos smiled as he opened the door and smiled. He was greeted to the wonderful smell of buffalo wings and mami Garcia's famous tater tots and corn dogs.

"Your mami tells me that you won the role in a very interesting movie…I'm proud of you son…" Emilio said slapping Carlos on the back.

"Yeah I'm really excited about it…" Carlos began.

"Emilio why exactly did you have to stay late again tonight?" Sophia questioned.

"I had to arrest several same sex couples near Church street…" Emilio shrugged as he began eating.

"Papi why?" Carlos questioned.

"Because they are committing a crime to society mijo…Walking around and showing the world that they aren't ashamed for dating someone of the same gender? Gosh they deserve to be stoned to death…"

"Emilio you need to go easier on them...Even though I don't agree with their sexuality it doesn't mean that they deserve to be imprisoned for it…" Sylvia began.

"Sylvia the world will definitely be a much better place without those freaks living in it…" Emilio began.

"Can we please talk about something different?" Carlos begged.

"Of course son…" Sylvia began.

"How are you and Stephanie doing?" Emilio asked.

"We're doing great dad…I seriously think that she's the one I'm supposed to be with…" Carlos smiled.

"Mijo your only 18…There is still a lot of time for you to find the one who is meant for you…" Sylvia began.

"Mom Stephanie is different. She makes me feel different…A good different… And I honestly believe that me and her are going to be together forever…" Carlos explained.

"That is the way it should be son…You should end up married to a beautiful girl, raise a bunch of children and live the typical American dream. Not like those disgusting homosexuals…" Emilio pointed out.

"Emilio seriously I thought we were done talking about this subject…" Sophia said a little irritated.

"I'm sorry I just can't help it…" Emilio pointed out.

Carlos just sat there at the dinner table quietly as he zoned out of the current argument that was currently taking place between his mother and his father. Carlos was worried about the process of the film. Sooner or later his parents were going to find out the truth behind this project and he was afraid of what they would think. But for now he was just going to take a breather. He had a long way to go before the truth would come out.

As James rode in the back of the taxi, he couldn't resist taking a good look around the Hollywood life outside the window. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to be given the opportunity to achieve his dreams. James was shocked once he set eyes on the famous Palm Woods Hotel. Only the best celebrities got the opportunity to rent hotel rooms as they were shooting projects, recording albums, or even waiting for their next photo shoot. The movie studio had offered to pay for a hotel suite for the week. He actually hoped that he would be able to stay here as the movie began filming.

Carlos was rudely awoken by someone licking his face. As Carlos slowly began to re-enter into the real world he took a peak at his alarm clock and shot right out of bed. It was 7:45 and he needed to be at the movie studio for 8:00 for the screen test. Carlos immediately threw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. He was not going to be late to what could possibly be his breakthrough in showbusiness.

"Morning mijo would you like some breakfast?" Sylvia said offering Carlos an omlet.

"I'll take it on the go…I'm running super late mami…I gotta go…" Carlos said grabbing his breakfast off the counter.

Carlos immediately hopped onto his bike. He was actually so happy that Brockwell Studios was just a block away. As Carlos pulled onto Hollywood Boulevard he could see the glamorous studios right in front of him. As soon as the light turned green, Carlos pedaled with all of his might. He managed to get a glimpse of the current time and was shocked to find that it was already 7:55. As he looked up he was shocked to find that he was going full speed ahead and about to crash and burn…

James had no time to fully check out his hotel suite. But from what he had seen so far he was impressed with room 2J, He might just talk Devon into getting him the same suite for the times that he would be in Hollywood for the movie. As James stepped out of the company car he was totally blown away. He took a look at his surroundings. He could not believe that he was actually standing foot in Brockwell Studios. Every single one of his favorite movies was filmed on this massive movie studio lot.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" James was snapped back into reality when he heard an unfamiliar voice and then was roughly thrown to the ground.

As James looked up he came face to face with the culprit. He was about to yell at him for messing his hair but it seemed that his words were just knocked right out of him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was staring right back at one of the most beautiful creatures that God had ever put on this planet. The way his cute black eyes were staring right back at him, the way his dark caramel skin was glowing in the early sunrise, and his short raven black hair peeking out of his helmet. He was an angel… And James Diamond had to know him…


End file.
